Healing Session Revised
by AirAang12
Summary: What really happened during those long and constant healing sessions, when Aang was unconcious? Click to Find out! FLUFFY! :DDDD. Kataang. OneShot! revised


**Healing Session**

_This is so embarrassing_, thought Katara as she gently laid Aang down on the reed mat she had spread out for him.

She stroked his cheek lovingly and then stood up stiffly and walked over to the fire-nation's-ship-cabin door, quietly locking it with a small, _Click._

She spun around and walked slowly back to Aang, stopping in front of his sleeping form and sinking to her knees softly. Taking a deep breath, she tentatively reached for his torn and tattered shirt, but hesitated.

She threw a quick, nervous glance over her shoulder, as if she was expecting Sokka or Toph to walk in and stare at her with curious and probing eyes.

She needed to be alone, with Aang, for this to work.

She turned back to the burnt and bruised body of her best friend, and sighed sadly.

Reaching out again she neatly tore his burnt air nomad shirt in two and tossed it away - It had been reduced to nothing but rags so it fell apart easily. She stared down at his hard muscled chest that was now tattooed with burns and bruises and felt her cheeks grow hot.

Her eyes glazed over every muscle that were slightly contracting as he breathed in and out. She stared at his strong arms, and her eyes ran over the blue arrows that entwined his limbs.

She carefully traced them with her fingertips, feeling the smooth, soft skin beneath them.

Her eyes closed she rested her palm on his hand, and carefully slipped her fingers into his, joining them.

Everything in her body ached with a terrible sadness. She drew her hand away and quickly wiped her moist eyes.

Then Katara drew out her water and began to heal his body, feeling the peace and calm spread over her. She started with his arm, working her fingers over his strong biceps and down to his soft hands, feeling the need to hold them again, but resisted.

Healing every muscle every vein, making sure that he would have no pain when he woke up, _if he woke up, _she thought to herself. _No, Aang will wake up. He will live…_she pleaded.

Shaking the unbearable thought from her head she continued. She moved onto his other arm and then to his chest. She placed her slender hands on his heart to feel it beat endlessly, though she thought she might have felt it speed up as she accidentally brushed her fingers against his neck

She bent down and entwined her hands around his body, hugging him closely, laying her head softly against it and listening to his breath; his heart.

She let out a sweet sigh and closed her eyes contentedly. After a few moments she raised her head up and felt her face, it was very warm.

After she finished his torso, she mended his shoulders. She healed the rest of his body as best as she could before finally moving to his face.

She traced his delicate eyelids lightly, and ran a smooth fingertip over his bottom lip. She cupped his pale face in her tender hands and healed the bruises that were scattered across his forehead, cheekbones and jaw. She let a small tear run down her face and silently land on his mouth.

She bit her lip and turned away, unable to look at him any more; Aang, her friend, her confident, her…_true love_.

She turned to gaze down at his handsome face and examine his clear, soft skin; his pale pink lips, and his dark eyebrows. How she wished his eyes were open, so she could be swallowed up by skies of silver.

Then, slowly, carefully, she lowered her head, emphasizing each movement; and gently pressed her lips to his. She molded her mouth to his and kissed him softly. She heard a soft moan come from somewhere in the bottom of his throat. And then, felt a warm hand press softly at the back of her head pulling her closer.

She gave a gasp of shock and her eyes flew open, she pulled back abruptly and stared dumbfounded into the pained silver eyes of her Aang, awake, and alive. He smiled sheepishly up at her and she saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Katara gave a small yelp and threw herself on him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Aang cringed in pain at having an almost fully grown woman being flung upon him, but returned the hug nonetheless.

There seemed to be no words possible. When Katara drew back they could only smile timidly at each other.

"Aang," Katara started, but Aang reached his newly healed hand up and placed a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her.

Then he carefully put his hand at the back of her head and drew her to him. When their faces were only an inch apart he lifted his head slightly off the mat and pressed his lips softly to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

He rested his other hand gently on her waist and pulled her to him. She carefully balanced her weight so it would not put too much pressure on his wounds.

They kissed passionately; Aang slid his hands on her back and up to her shoulders, repeating the sequence twice until encircling his arms around her waist and holding her closely.

"Aang," Katara said breathlessly, after resurfacing for air. Her breathing was ragged and the strong ache to return to kissing him burned hard, but she needed to tell him before they did anything more. "I-I…" she seemed to be at loss for words.

But then her breathing was cut short by a strong masculine voice that suddenly whispered in her ear, "I love you." Aang breathed softly, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

She gasped and pulled herself closer, "I love you too." She whispered, and closed her eyes, ready for the world.


End file.
